A new suprise in Haven
by qaudbreed
Summary: After a new resident moves into Haven things start happing between Nathan and Duke. Will their relationship be able to withstand everything being thrown at them and what is going on between Dwight and Nathan's little sister? slash mpreg Nuke Dwight/OC
1. prolouge

My sister and I were driving to the home of Haven's newest resident, a fifteen year old girl named Marie Willows. Her parents abandoned her outside of the town line and we were trying to make her feeling welcome. The house she picked was simple enough, the stereotypical house with a white picket fence and front porch swing which she sitting on. Marie had her blond hair pulled into a side ponytail and her brown eyes were covered by sunglasses.

"Hey Sherriff Nathan. Hey Tanya." She greets smiling at us

"Hi Marie, how are you?" I ask and she shrugs

"Just thinking about my parents. What did I do wrong? All I did was give that couple what they wanted."

"Some people can't handle The Troubled. Here you have other people like you." Tanya says and Marie nods sighing 'I know'. We sit and talk for a while longer before my boyfriend calls me wanting me to meet him on _Cape Rouge_ immediately. As we were leaving I hear Marie call my name so I turn to look at her

"Good luck to both you and Duke." She says grinning and I blink confused before shrugging. I'll figure it out later. After our goodbyes I drop Tanya off where I saw Dwight then head to Duke's boat. Once there I was practically tackled to the ground by my boyfriend

"Nathan! What took you so long?" he asks grinning at me making me smile

"I was visiting with Marie when I got your call. I had to find Dwight and leave Tanya with him before getting here." I answer kissing him

"Well, you're mine now and they won't see you for a few hours~" he purrs and I chuckle. We get up and go straight to his room.


	2. Chapter 1

Duke and I were relaxing in his bed until my boyfriend jumps out of bed running to the bathroom. Climbing out of bed I hear him throwing up into the toilet making me worry. What could have made him sick?

"Duke, you ok?" I ask and I hear a groaned

"Do I _sound_ alright Nate?"

"Just trying to be nice. You have any idea what could be wrong?"

"I don't know. Probably just something I ate not agreeing with me." He washes out his mouth before walking back into the bedroom "Don't you have work?"

"It can wait until I find out what is wrong with you meaning we're going to see Doc."

"I don't need to see Doc." I roll my eyes and grab him dragging him out to my truck. After getting him in and buckled up I drive to the Doc's house. Doc was an elderly man who used to live in Haven alongside my father until he left with his pregnant wife to try to keep his unborn child safe from The Troubles, but it didn't work. His son was born Troubled along with his other children then when his grandchildren were born half of them were born Troubled as well. When his two Troubled grandchildren were old enough he moved back to Haven and become a doctor for the town's 'special' citizens. Once we got there Catherine, Doc's youngest grandchild, runs up to us grinning

"Hi Nathan! Hi Duke!" she greets "What are you two doing here?"

"Duke needs to visit your grandfather." I answer with Duke protesting behind me. Catherine giggles before running inside returning with her grandfather and cousin Allan. Both Allan and Catherine have their grandfather's bright blue eyes and the same raven hair he used to have. Doc gives us a friendly smile and shakes our hands

"Hello boys, what can I do for you?" he asks and before Duke could say 'nothing' I tell him what happened this morning. He nods motioning for us to follow him inside and I help Allan get Duke sitting on the bed plus keep him on there long enough for Doc to check him out.

"I can't find anything horribly wrong with you Duke, but I still want to check up on you in about three weeks' time or earlier if you, or Nathan, feel it's necessary. It's probably nothing more than bad food, but with this town you can never be sure."

"Got it Doc." Duke sighs and we turn to leave before Doc remembered something

"Nathan, check on your sister for me will you?" he asks and I nod. On the ride back to _Cape Rouge_ I was expecting an 'I told you so' from Duke, but he stayed silent. He wordlessly got out of the truck and walks onto the boat making me sigh. Glancing at the clock I saw I really needed to get to work even if I wanted to stay and take care of him. On my way to work I called my sister asking her or Dwight to stay with Duke for a while.

I got off the phone with my brother then Dwight and I go to the port. Dwight helps me onto the boat making me smile softly as I knock on the door calling for Duke getting a 'Come in' in return. Walking in I saw Duke sitting on his bed a beer in his hands

"Duke, you ok?" I ask sitting next to him laying a hand on his arm

"Just a stomach bug Tanya. Nothing big." He says taking a swig of beer and I take it away from him

"Beer isn't going to help anything Duke." He falls back onto his bed staring at the ceiling and I move the hair from his face

"Tanya, tell Nathan I don't need a babysitter. I'm not dyeing." I grin and playfully push him and Dwight chuckles

"Duke, you know they just worry about you. It's rare for you to get sick." Duke gives him a heatless glare sitting up before getting dizzy about to fall down steadying himself with the bed post before darting to the bathroom puking. Dwight and I look at each other before I walk into the bathroom pulling his hair back. The way he was puking worried me. What if it wasn't just a stomach bug? What if it was worse? After he was done he leans against me his eyes closed for a moments before washing his mouth and going back into the bedroom with me following. My phone rings and I saw I had a text from Marie 'How is Duke doing?'

"Duke, Marie's worried about you." I say

"Tell her I'm fine." He sighs and I nod texting her back. The only excitement for a while was Duke puking until Audrey called us needing help on the case. We travel to the police department then to the woods where the body was, the sight making me cringe even after living here my whole life. The body was ripped to shreds like a group of coyotes that had learned to use knives got ahold of it plus the head was missing. Kneeling down I touch the corpse and the last thing I remember was my body tensing and my mind going blank.

I instinctively move to catch Tanya but stop when her eyes open the white lines marking a star around her pupil the white standing out against her blue eyes. Her entire body was tense and she stared straight ahead her gaze blank and unseeing. Her trouble went away a few minutes later and she tells us what she saw giving us a lead plus our killer apparently almost got hit by three cars. Crappy luck. We all drive to the spot Tanya had seen the killer stop the longest, an old dilapidated barn out in the countryside. Seemed cliché, but that means it probably true and, of course, as soon as we step into the barn there was what seemed like a giant nest made out of old clothes and fabrics along with five pairs of eyes staring at us from inside the nest.

Looking into the nest we saw five kids staring at us each of them dressed jungle style. Two of them made me confused. A little boy and a little girl. The little girl looked a lot like Duke and the little boy looked very similar to Nathan.

"Hey kids…what are you doing here?" I ask and they growl at me running away. I was about to try again when I heard a fight going on outside. Running outside I saw Duke and Nathan covered in wounds staring into the forest "What happened out here?"

"More important question, what happened to the barn?" Audrey asks and I turn around to see the barn had disappeared. Ok. That was weird.

"It's gone." Duke groans

"We better head to the Doc's and get you two checked out." Tanya says and Duke begins to protest only to be quieted by Nathan kissing him. While he was dazed I quickly put him into the car and have him buckled before he comes back to reality. After that we all get in our cars and drive to Doc's getting Duke and Nathan doctored up then Nathan, Audrey, and I had to leave so Doc could check on them since both of them have been sick recently. I was worried and terrified at the same time. Shaking my head I look at Nathan and see him staring worriedly at the door to Doc's 'office'. I walk up to him and stand next to him

"What do you think is going on?" I question and he shrugs mumbling 'Don't know' not looking away from the door. I nod not looking away from the door myself.


	3. Chapter 2

Doc lets us out after giving us a checkup and I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I hate hospitals and anything medical. Why waste my time with doctors, even ones as nice as Doc, when I could take care of it myself? Nathan grabs me before I could make it to the truck making me curse

"What did Doc say?" he asks and I sigh

"That's it's probably just a stomach bug that will go away in a few days. Exactly the same as last time we were here this morning."

"I just don't like seeing you sick Duke." I smirk softly and chuckle

"I know big guy. I'm fine." He nods and we walk back to the car. Glancing back I could see the rest of our little group grinning at us and I give them a grin in return as we get in the car driving back to the _Cape Rouge_. Once we got there I give my cop a dirty grin

"Hey Nate, how about we play some cops and robbers?" I tease and he smirks

"Alright then." He pins me against the wall of the boat giving me a brain melting passionate kiss "We should take this to the bedroom." I nod following him and let him push me onto the bed

* * *

Audrey, Dwight, and I were looking over possible explanations for the vanishing barn and invisible attacker but coming up with nothing which annoyed me since I couldn't beat the crap out of whatever hurt my brothers, yes I treat Duke as a brother, like I usually do. Dwight wraps an arm around my waist kissing the side of my head

"Don't worry Tanya. We'll find whoever is causing this." He mumbles and I lean against him

"I hate not being able to protect my brothers." I sigh and he mumbles 'I know' into my hair. Audrey smiles at us

"You two are an adorable couple. You'd have an adorable kid." She says and I feel my boyfriend tense against me. I put a hand on his chest gently rubbing him and relaxes after a moment. Audrey looks at us confused and I mouth 'Later' to her before Dwight and I walk to his truck driving to the house Nathan and I share. It's a simple two story house built for a family with a fenced in yard. It was originally painted yellow, but Nathan and I repainted it blue thankfully. We walk inside and sit in front of the TV on the couch

"You alright Dwight? I know how you are after someone brings up kids." I look at him and he just stares at the TV a faraway look in his eyes

"Tanya, I think…I think I want a baby. Someone that connects us, but I'm scared. What if the baby has my trouble instead of yours? I don't want to go through that again." He says softly

"We won't know until we try." I kiss his cheek "Are you sure though?"

"Yeah, I've thought about it and something else."

"Something else….?" He kneels down in front of me

"Tanya Delilah Wuornos, will you-" the door opens and I hear Duke's voice calling 'Anyone home' completely destroying the moment. He walks into the living room as Dwight stands up

"Did I interrupt something?" he asks

"A little bit yeah." Dwight and I sigh

"Sorry." Dwight sits down and we relax for a few minutes before Duke runs to the bathroom puking his guts out again. This is SO not a stomach bug or bad food. I walk into the bathroom rubbing his back. He sighs and looks at me silently begging me not to tell Nathan, who I guess had went to the station after their escapade. I shake my head and help him up then back into the front room. Dwight hands him a glass of water. The three of us sit in the living room silence until Nathan comes home. My brother looks at us confused and I push Duke towards him as Dwight nods upstairs. Nathan nods taking Duke to his room.

With a groan I fall against Dwight and he wraps his arms around me. We decide to turn the TV up so we wouldn't have to listen to the two of them as we relaxed downstairs.


End file.
